Murderous Pen pal
by Golden Vixen
Summary: Light begins to doubt her 'justice' after going to the funeral of one of her murdered victims who was actually innocent. She then starts to send secret notes to L by using her victims... gender switch


**Murderous Pen pal**

_Summery: Light begins to doubt her 'justice' after going to the funeral of one of her murdered victims who was actually innocent. She then starts to send secret notes to L by using her victims... gender switch_

_Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Romance_

_Rating: T_

* * *

**Chapter One: What is Your Justice?**

"One new heart attack?" asked L, looking at the computer screen.

The investigation team looked up from their work, surprised it was just one.

"Yes, however, this one wrote another letter." replied Matsuda as he type something on the keyboard and the letter appeared on screen:

_Everyday it increases_

_chances are I won't escape._

_Is there a way I could repent?_

_Time's wheels roll as this_

_so called "judgment" is_

_Unfairly pass on as the_

_just call it "divine punishment."_

_Such thought can mistake "justice" as_

"_injustice" and "injustice" as "justice."_

_Kira paints the black grey_

_not ever touching white. The_

_ink Kira uses is the color_

_Hell is painted in._

_Those who_

_usually stand will either join_

_or be destroyed._

_You may think we deserve this_

_or don't. However if this is "justice"_

_don't think we'll_

_take this quietly. Our voices shall be heard, our_

_anger loud._

_How can you call Kira "justice"_

_when Kira himself, murders?_

L nibbled on his thumb staring at the note intently.

"What do you think is justice?" he muttered quietly, making Matsuda say, "What?" since he didn't heard correctly.

"Nothing. Has there been any more like this?" asked L.

"No, this is the first in a while."

Of course, by "while" he meant in the last two weeks.

_'Should I reply?'_ thought L as he went deep into thought, _'After the last few letters, it is obvious Kira is trying to contact me through prisoner's deaths, repeating the same question on the left hand side of the note. Is this a trap? Besides, why would Kira want to know about my view of justice anyways? Unless... No, that's impossible, Kira wouldn't just suddenly give up. Kira is too childish to loose... But the question remains whether or not I should reply...'_

"He's in thinking mode again..." muttered Matsuda as he sat down after just trying to get L's attention for the past five minutes.

L stood up suddenly, muttering a few things to himself as he headed towards his bedroom.

* * *

Light gazed lazily over the newspaper, nibbling on a potato chip as she read.

"Can I look at the comics? I want to know what will happen on the Peanuts comic strip!" whined Ryuk, looking over the young girl's shoulders.

The only response she gave the Shinigami was a low grunt as she turned the next page, her eyes immediately landing on the shout outs. Gazing over them, her eye's instantly glued on the name L-K and began to read the shout out to herself:

"I believe justice, for us, means many things, because human justice is imperfect, since we are imperfect. Our laws are the fruits of our struggles towards justice. That's why, I believe all criminals deserve second chances..."

The young geniuses eyebrows furrowed as she shoved the rest of the potato chip in her mouth. The answer she wanted just confused he more.

"What's wrong? How come is it you have a sudden obsession of reading the newspaper every morning?" asked Ryuk, a little curious.

Light grabbed a near by apple that was in a fruit's basket on her desk and threw it behind her, Ryuk immediately catching it before it hit the ground and devouring it, shutting him up like she predicted.

_'Second chances... I certainly won't be receiving that when it's my time.' she thought as she _began to nibble on another potato chip.

The young girl began to twist her long light brown hair, her amber eyes glaring down at the newspaper. According to her at the moment, her first impressions of L was a creepy monkey with odd habits and corny sayings.

... She hated monkeys.

Shivering from disgust, she turned on her T.V. and pulled out her Death Note, looking for another victim...

* * *

"Another note..." he was almost surprised, was this a reply? He gazed at the left column, reading the secret message:

"If I were to have a second chance, I would choose the same path in a heart beat."

_'Which leads me to believe your a psychotic murder again.'_ L thought direly, _'At least I know now that Kira doesn't feel guilty.'_

Today, L was alone in the head courters, he felt that the team needed a break after working non stop for three weeks.

Tapping his lip with his pointer finger, L clicked close on the screen with the letter. He felt there was no need to ponder or question it. Kira's judgment wasn't going to waver any time soon.

**Next day...**

"Ryuk, why are there bad things in the world?" asked Light as she tossed an apple into the air and caught i, repeating the toss and making Ryuk drool.

"How would I know? I'm just here for the apples!" he said greedily as she toss the apple behind her and he devoured it.

"I once found a Greek legend about a girl called Pandora. Zeus, King of the Gods granted Pandora a box and told her to never open it. Yet, due to her curiosity, she opened it and unleash untold evils into the world." she said thoughtfully.

"I didn't know Yagami-chan was interested in legends."

Light wheeled around to see Hidaki Ryuga or L, biting on his thumb as usual.

Mentally shuddering at how creepy he looked, Light smiled sweetly and said, "I was taught about Greek mythology in school."

_'7 percent.'_ thought L as he nodded his head.

"Were you talking to someone Yagami-chan?" L asked, looking over her shoulder questioningly.

"... No, I was talking to myself." she replied.

L continued to walk forward, a thoughtful look fell upon his face as he said, "Multi personalities... Maybe you should have that checked?"

Light nearly fell over from that comment while Ryuk roared with laughter.

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm not crazy!" she screamed as she chased after him.

"Yagami-chan is going to be late for class if she doesn't hurry up." said L lightly as he continued to walk at normal pace. He found it amazing at how easily he could get her angry, another thing Kira and her had in common. They were both childish.

School that day was pretty plain for them both, though Light kept finding herself getting bored. School in general was boring. Far to easy for Light's complex so called "god-like" mind. Even with L there to entertain her every now and then, didn't keep her from nearly falling a sleep in class. It was the first of many things to come that L started to notice. She looked sick. The dark rings under her eye lids clearly stated she wasn't getting any sleep.

The young girl's normally straighten, beautiful long light brown hair was a tangled mess that was forced into a braid to tame the wild locks. He didn't have the guts to tell her it just looked worse, wincing as he remembered from last time when he asked whether she was on her period or not. It was a painful memory and he learned from then to keep his mouth shut about her attitude and looks. For a frail looking girl, she sure holds a might punch in those small arms of hers!

"Yagami-chan, I have a request." said L as he stirred the sugar in his tea, making Light wanting to throw up in disgust. Why wasn't this man 600 pounds or so?! She often wondered...

Sitting on the opposite side of the coffee table in the cafe, she asked," What is it?"

L pulled out a folder of the letters and handed them to Light.

"I've recently received these letters, all from criminals who died later of heart attacks. What are your thoughts on them?" he rested his pointer finger on his lip, eagered to hear her thoughts.

Light pulled out the letters, skimming the left side and pretending to read them. She knew already what was on them.

"It seems Kira is trying to communicate with you by sending secret messages. From what I read, it seems Kira is starting to question his goals and whether he's right." she set the letters back on the table.

L bit his thumb, and asked, "How do you know whether he's thinking that?" _'I didn't concluded to that...'_

"Why else would he asked about your opinion?" asked Light, shrugging her shoulders.

"..." _'9 percent.'_ he thought.

"Is that all?" asked Light, wondering where this will lead.

"...Amazing. The more I see you in action, the more I want you on the team. Yagami-chan, will you join the investigation team?" asked L looking up at her from the papers. _'There's no doubt in my mind that she is Kira, yet the proof is 9 percent. She has to be- no, I __**want**__ her to be Kira. And if what she said is true, Kira might just hand herself over one day.'_

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Wow, it's been ages since I've written anything. I'm probably really rusty and this probably really sucks. If anyone is reading this, can you give me all the names of the members of the investigation team? I can't remember... . Also, is L's alias, Hidaki Ryuga correct? I couldn't remember correctly since it's been ages since I've read the manga. Been thinking about rerenting them so I can freshen up..._

_Yes, Light's a girl, if some of you hadn't notice. I've been wanting to write a story with Light as a girl for a long time... He just... looks girlish to me... sorry Light fans. And yes, this will also be a Light/L story later on. I may no be fond of the character Light, but I do like the pairing. Me and my sick mind, lol._

_Anyways, thanks for reading, knowing me, I'll probably redo this first chapter before I put the next one up. I have a habit of doing that with the first chapters of any story... so this story might continue or not._


End file.
